Know Your Stars: Eragon Style
by Claire Chase
Summary: Title says it all! Written by Cornelia Claire Chase & Peterthy
1. Eragon

**Claire: **Welcome to Know Your Stars: Eragon Style! I'm your one of your authors, Cornelia Claire Chase, hereafter referred to as Claire.

**Sun: **And I'm your other author, Claire's best friend who isn't a Fan Fiction member, Sun.

**Claire: **(Disclaimer) Just a heads up, we do not own Eragon. If you hadn't noticed already, neither of our names are Christopher Paolini.

**Sun: **(looks at Claire) What was that about?

**Claire: **On your stories, you're supposed to have a disclaimer, stating that you don't own Eragon or whatever the story's about.

**Sun: **Oh, got you! So, we're up here in…a booth, with your host for this story. Occasionally, we might be referred to for a question that needs answering or other things. Without further wait, here's your host, the Announcer! And look now! Our first star!

**Eragon: **(wanders on to set and sits in chair)

**Announcer: **Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

**Eragon: **What the heck? What is this?

**Claire: **(looks around a bit, then grabs microphone) Eragon, this is a show where the fans can learn more about you.

**Eragon: **Okay.

**Announcer: **(takes back microphone) Eragon…he hates the color blue.

**Eragon: **(looks confused) What are you talking about? My dragon's blue, my magic's blue. How could I hate the color blue?

**Announcer: **How should I know?

**Eragon: **(shakes head) (under breath) I do not hate blue!

**Announcer: **Eragon…his favorite song is "Pretty Woman".

**Eragon: **What?! No it isn't!

**Announcer: **Yes it is!

**Eragon: **You're making this stuff up!

**Announcer: **No I'm not!

**Eragon: **(sits back in chair, annoyed)

**Announcer: **Eragon…he's secretly in love with Katrina!

**Eragon: **No I'm not! That's Roran!

**Roran: **(runs on stage) What did that voice say?!

**Eragon: **Roran, I'm not in love with Katrina!

**Announcer: **Roran, wait your turn.

**Roran: **But you said-

**Announcer: **Now get off stage.

**Roran: **(lets out frustrated sigh and walks off stage)

**Announcer: **Eragon…his brother is much hotter than he is.

**Eragon: **What the heck?! I look like an elf! Elves are the fairer race! I'm definitely the hotter one!

**Announcer: **Sun? Claire?

**Sun & Claire: **No.

**Announcer: **Not according to the fan girls!

**Eragon: **(slumps in chair, shaking head)

**Announcer: **Eragon…his father isn't really Morzan.

**Eragon: **What?!

**Murtagh: **(runs on stage) What?!

**Announcer: **Nope. It's Galbatorix!

**Eragon & Murtagh: **What?!

**Murtagh: **Are you insane?!

**Eragon: **You've got to be kidding me!? Why should I believe you?

**Announcer: **Because I'm the announcer. Now, Murtagh, you get off stage and wait your turn, too!

**Murtagh: **(walks off stage)

**Eragon: **I thought this was supposed to be so that fans could find out more about me!

**Announcer: **It is!

**Eragon: **But none of this is true! I do not hate the color blue, my favorite song is not "Pretty Woman", I am not secretly in love with Katrina, my brother is not hotter than me-

**Claire & Sun: **(steal microphone) Yes he is!

**Eragon: **(shakes head) and Galbatorix is not my father!

**Announcer: **That's all true Eragon, now be quiet! Eragon…he cries himself to sleep every night because Arya doesn't want to be in love with him.

**Eragon: **(sniffling) Do not!

**Announcer:** If it isn't, why are you crying?

**Arya: **(comes on stage) Yeah, why are you crying?

**Eragon: **I am not crying!

**Announcer: **Are too!

**Eragon:** I am not! (shoots blue magic towards announcer)

**Announcer: **You missed.

**Eragon: **(stomps off stage, frustrated)

**Announcer:** This has been…Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!

**Claire: **Thank you all for reading! Please review! Saphira and Thorn know what to do with the flames.

**Sun: **What's a flame?

**Claire: **A bad review.

**Sun: **Oh. Just a warning, the chapters are a little short. Well, tune in next time and get to know another character of Eragon!

_**Afterwards, backstage…**_

**Arya: **Eragon, we've been over this. You're only a teenager and I'm…well, quite a bit older.

**Eragon: **No, this has nothing to do with that!

**Murtagh: **Then what is this about?

**Eragon: **They claim that this is a way that fans can learn more about you, but all their saying is lies!

**Saphira: **_What do you mean?_

**Eragon: **They're saying that I hate the color blue, that I'm in love with Katrina, and…all these other things!?

**Roran: **So…you're not in love with Katrina?

**Eragon: **No!

**Galbatorix: **This announcer sounds evil…any chance I could meet him?

**Eragon: **I'm telling you, this announcer is trying to disband us as characters in a trilogy!

**Nasuada: **What about the authors?

**Eragon: **Nah. They just wanted to make a funny story, and that announcer just had to show up! Forget the authors, just blame the announcer...and don't believe a word he says!

**Murtagh: **Got it.

**Other Characters: **(nod in agreement)

**Arya: **So…what do we do about this announcer?

**Eragon: **I don't know…we just need to watch him for a while. Then, we'll get him…and good!

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	2. Murtagh

**Claire: **Hey everyone! Welcome to the next installment of Know Your Stars: Eragon Style! Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated!

**Sun: **We're both very glad that everyone liked it! Now, just a review, we're your authors, Sun & Cornelia Claire, a.k.a. Claire. We're in the same booth as last time…yep, that's all I got. Claire?

**Claire: **(disclaimer) Once again, we don't own Eragon. If you hadn't noticed already, neither of us has the name of Christopher Paolini.

**Sun: **So, on with the story! Here's your host, the Announcer!

**Announcer: **(to authors) Our character's already on stage.

**Sun & Claire: **Oh.

**Announcer: **(into microphone) Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Murtagh. (lights on stage go on)

**Sun & Claire: **(much too excitedly) MURTAGH!?!?!? (not heard in sound system)(begin to wrestle with Announcer for microphone)

**Announcer: **Murtagh…he rides a pink dragon.

**Murtagh: **(in chair) What?! Thorn is red, not pink!

**Announcer: **That's what they all say. (to Sun & Claire) Hey, stop it! It's my microphone! (in microphone) Murtagh…he got that scar on his back from a toothpick.

**Murtagh: **What the heck?!

**Announcer: **You know it's true!

**Murtagh:** No it is not! Everyone knows that I got that scar when I was a child and Morzan threw Zar'roc at my back!

**Announcer:** Whatever! Murtagh…he wanted the twins to probe his brain.

**Murtagh: **What are you, insane?! If I had wanted everyone to know that I was the son of Morzan, I would have gone to the top of some high place and shouted it as loud as I could instead of having those two twits spill it!

**Announcer:** Sure, right.

**Murtagh: **I'm serious!

**Announcer: **No you aren't!

**Murtagh: **Who's feeding you this crap?! These are all lies!

**Announcer:** Come on, you know it's true!

**Murtagh: **(slumps back in chair)

**Announcer: **(to Claire & Sun) Get away! You can't have it! (into microphone) Murtagh…his favorite song is "Material Girl".

**Murtagh:** What the…?! You're making this stuff up!

**Announcer:** Am not!

**Murtagh: **Are too!

**Announcer: **You know what would make this show easier?

**Murtagh: **You telling the truth?

**Announcer: **Ha ha, no. People who actually cooperate with me!

**Murtagh: **People don't cooperate with you because you tell lies about them!

**Announcer: **Do not!

**Murtagh: **Do too!

**Sun & Claire: **(finally wrestle microphone away from the announcer) Murtagh…he's totally hot!!!!!!

**Murtagh: **Hee hee…there's really no denying that.

**Eragon: **(runs on stage) What the heck?! Why do they get to do that? And Murtagh is not hotter than me!?

**Sun: **Yes he is!

**Claire: **Eragon, hate to burst your bubble, but Sun's right…and we had to wrestle the microphone away from him!

**Murtagh: **Eragon just let it go.

**Announcer: **(yanks microphone away from Sun & Claire) First, Eragon, go back stage. You've already had your turn. Second, (directed at Sun & Claire) never do that again!

**Sun & Claire: **(disappointed) Fine.

**Eragon: **(walks off stage)

**Announcer: **Okay. Murtagh…he's got a big head.

**Murtagh: **No I don't!

**Announcer: **Hey, I finally tell the truth for once and you get mad!

**Murtagh: **But I don't have a big head!

**Announcer: **Uh, hello? Do I need to show you the video of this show, when they said you were hot?

**Murtagh: **Yeah, but anyone would have done the same!

**Announcer: **This has been know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

**Murtagh: **Wait just a dang moment! You can't just end the show like that! None of this is true! Thorn isn't pink, and…and…all that other stuff isn't true either! (fades into background)

**Claire: **(recovers from the intensity of having Murtagh on the show) Whew! Okay, so, thanks for reading.

**Sun: **(ditto) Please review! Saphira and Thorn know what to do with the flames.

**Claire:** Wow, I'm impressed. You picked up on that quick.

**Sun: **Thanks!

**Claire: **So, tune in next time for another installment of Know Your Stars: Eragon Style!

_**Backstage…**_

**Murtagh: **That was totally unfair…except for that one comment from Sun & Claire.

**Galbatorix: **(laughing) You ride a pink dragon?

**Other Characters: **(begin to laugh hysterically)

**Murtagh: **Thorn…is not…pink!?!?!?

**Thorn: **(snorts smoke)

**Other Characters: **(stop laughing)

**Eragon: **You know, this discussion seems vaguely familiar.

**Murtagh: **I'm telling you, this really is wrong!

**Arya: **Murtagh, you're just being a bad sport.

**Murtagh: **(getting really annoyed) No, I am not! Just wait until it's your turn! Then you'll see what it's like! If I could get my hands on that announcer…

**Nasuada: **Murtagh just let it go.

**Eragon: **What about those authors?

**Murtagh: **(thinks) Nah, they're cool. They said I was hot, and that's acceptable.

**Saphira: **_So…what do we do?_

_**Off...somewhere else….**_

**Announcer: **(laughs maniacally) It worked! They'll never remember that first conversation they had ever again! I will be able to torture them…forever! (continues laughing maniacally while holding his little invention-thing that got rid of the memory of the character's first conversation)

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	3. Arya

**Claire: **Welcome back to Know You Stars: Eragon Style! I'm Claire…

**Sun: **And I'm Sun. So, remember, (disclaimer) we don't own Eragon. We are not Christopher Paolini.

**Claire:** (looks at Sun) You know, you're really starting to creep me out when you do that.

**Sun: **What?

**Claire: **That. Honestly, this is your first fan fiction that you've ever written…partly with my help, and you're already doing disclaimers and review-flame announcements.

**Sun:** Okay then…here's your host, the Announcer!

**Announcer: **Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars… (lights go on) Arya…

**Claire: **Why didn't you tell us that she was already on stage?!

**Announcer: **Because you took my microphone!

**Sun: **Get over it man!

**Arya: **Hello? Can we get this over with?

**Announcer: **Arya…she's the ugliest elf Eragon's ever seen.

**Arya: **Say what now?! (draws sword and looks off stage towards Eragon)

**Eragon: **What did I do?! I never said that!

**Announcer: **Of course you did!

**Eragon: **When?!

**Announcer: **Oh, it's documented somewhere…

**Eragon: **Where?!

**Announcer: **I'm not telling! (begins to laugh)

**Eragon: **What the-

**Announcer: **Eragon, you've already had your turn. Arya, sit back down in the chair.

**Arya: **(sits down in chair) I've got a bad feeling about this.

**Announcer: **Arya…after this, she's got a date with the twins.

**Arya: **What the heck?! Why would I ever go out with them?!

**Twins: **(offstage) Hey!

**Arya: **(to twins) Shut up! (to announcer) What do you think you're doing?!

**Announcer: **I'm just telling the viewers more about you.

**Arya: **No, you are not! You're telling them all these…these…lies!

**Announcer: **(deeply offended) They are not lies!

**Arya: **Ugh, let's just get this over with!

**Announcer: **Arya…she hurt my feelings!

**Arya: **Hm…yep, okay, moving on.

**Announcer: **(normally) Arya…she wishes she was younger so she could date Eragon.

**Arya: **What?! I'm not in love with Eragon and I do not wish I was younger!

**Eragon: **(backstage) (sniffles)

**Announcer: **Eragon, it's not time to cry yourself to sleep again yet.

**Eragon: **I am not crying!

**Announcer: **Yes you are. We can hear you.

**Arya: **Eragon, I'm sorry. Please, can we just move on with this?

**Announcer: **Sure. Arya…she's cheating on Galbatorix.

**Galbatorix: **(runs on stage) Arya's what now?!

**Announcer: **Cheating on you.

**Arya: **I am not even dating Galbatorix!

**Announcer: **Yes you are.

**Arya: **Am not!

**Galbatorix: **(walks off stage)

**Announcer: **Yes you are, I've got the pictures to prove it!

**Arya: **What the-

**Announcer: **Arya…she's Eragon's mother.

**Eragon: **(runs on stage)

**Arya, Eragon, Claire & Sun: **What?!?!?!

**Announcer: **Oh my gosh! Isn't that incest?

**Arya: **He is not my son! I don't have any children!

**Announcer: **And you want to date him?! Why didn't you just name him Oedipus? Then it would make sense to people!

**Arya: **What…the…heck?!?!?! What is up with this?! Eragon is not my son, and none of this is true! (draws sword)

**Announcer: **(really quickly, seeing sword) And this has been know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! (runs out of booth)

**Eragon: **(still on stage, on knees)

**Claire: **Wow…never expected that!

**Sun: **Um…please review, flames to Saphira and Thorn.

**Claire:** (looking at stage) Is Eragon crying?

**Eragon: **(through tears) I AM NOT CRYING!

**Claire: **Huh…well, we'll see you next time!

_**Backstage…**_

**Arya: **(sharpening swords)

**Eragon: **Why didn't anyone tell me?!

**Galbatorix: **Even more important, why didn't anyone tell me?!

**Murtagh: **(shakes head) Geez, you guys have issues. Galbatorix, you never dated Arya. Eragon, Arya has no children.

**Eragon: **So…she isn't my mother?

**Murtagh, Arya, & Nasuada: **NO!

**Thorn: **_(to Saphira) I wonder who will be next…_

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	4. Nasuada

**Claire: **Welcome back to Know You Stars: Eragon Style! I'm Claire…

**Sun: **And I'm Sun. Once again, (disclaimer) we don't own Eragon. We are not Christopher Paolini.

**Claire:** So, hope everyone has enjoyed the past three chapters.

**Sun: **We've attempted to use all creative powers we have.

**Claire: **Hey, I wonder if we can get Murtagh back on again.

**Announcer: **No.

**Sun:** Hey, we didn't introduce you yet!

**Announcer: **I refuse to listen to you two babble about Murtagh anymore.

**Murtagh: **(pops head out from backstage) Really?

**Announcer: **Go away, Murtagh. You've had your turn. (Murtagh goes backstage again)

**Sun: **So, here's the announcer…who has already alerted us as to who the star is.

**Announcer: **Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars… (lights go on) Nasuada…

**Nasuada: **(sits on stage)

**Announcer: **Nasuada…to become the leader of the Varden, she slept her way up the corporate ladder.

**All Others (Including Claire & Sun): **(shocked, horrified, mortified, and other words that cannot describe their reactions)

**Claire: **(whispering to Sun) No wonder we had to bump the rating up from K+ to T.

**Murtagh: **(stares at Nasuada in shock)

**Nasuada: **You're crazy! I never did such a thing!

**Announcer:** I've got the pictures to prove it!

**Nasuada: **Do not!

**Announcer: **Do too!

**Nasuada: **And you obviously made them yourself!

**Announcer:** Did not!

**Nasuada: **(smirks) Of course you did!

**Announcer: **Fine then. Nasuada…she's plotting to steal Galbatorix from Arya.

**Nasuada: **What the…?!

**Announcer: **Hey, does this mean you'll be Eragon's step mother? Oh my gosh! That would mean you're also Murtagh's step mother! Maybe he should be named Oedipus…

**Nasuada: **Listen up: I am not in love with Galbatorix and I did not sleep my way to being the Varden leader. Don't make me send the Varden after you!

**Announcer: **Yeah, right. I'm so afraid.

**Sun: **(to Claire) What's with all the Oedipus references?

**Claire: **You know, we probably shouldn't have brought him to Honors English that one time…you know, the one where the teacher talked about that guy from the play. (Inside Joke)

**Sun: **Yeah, and he went to that place.

**Announcer: **Ladies, can we quit this wonderful blonde moment of this inside joke and get back to the show.

**Sun & Claire: **(nod in agreement)

**Nasuada: **They may clear you to get back to the show, but I don't!

**Announcer: **Come on, Nasuada. You'll ruin the show.

**Nasuada: **(slumps in chair)

**Announcer: **Nasuada…she's cheating on Murtagh with Eragon!

**Murtagh: **(who has somehow miraculously appeared on stage) WHAT?!?!

**Eragon: **(same) Murtagh, I never dated Nasuada! I promise!

**Murtagh & Eragon: **(begin to fight each other)

**Announcer: **Guys, I've still got a show to do…can we get some security guards?

**Claire & Sun: **(look at each other) WE'LL DO IT! (run out of booth, down to stage)

**Claire: **(while walking towards the two boys) I call dibs on Murtagh.

**Sun: **(same) No way! I've got dibs!

**Claire: **No, I just called it!

**Sun: **No, I've got it!

**Claire & Sun: **(begin to fight each other)

**Announcer: **What the…oh, good night!

**Nasuada & Other Characters: **(watch fights, shaking heads)

**Eragon: **WAIT A MINUTE!  
**Murtagh, Eragon, Claire, & Sun: **(stop fighting)

**Eragon: **Okay. Here's the plan. Saturday night: you (points at Claire), him (points at Murtagh). You, (points at Sun) me.

**Murtagh & Claire: **(move towards each other)

**Sun: **I'M SO CRUSHED! But you're a nice consolation.

**Eragon & Sun: **(move towards each other)

**Announcer: **(shaking head) Is everyone happy now?

**Murtagh, Claire, & Eragon: **Yep!

**Sun: **(at the same time) Pretty much.

**Announcer: **Okay-

**Nasuada: **Hold it! What about me? (cute crew member walks by) Never mind, I'm happy! (goes after said crew member)

**All 3 Couples: **(start talking to each other)

**Announcer: **(shakes head) And this has been…know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…(into microphone, trying to get couples attention) THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING EVER! You're all acting like love sick puppies!

_**Backstage, minus Murtagh, Claire, Eragon, Sun, Nasuada, and crew member…**_

**Arya: **Well…I think the Eragon-having-a-crush-on-me thing just got fixed.

**Galbatorix: **No kidding…

**Thorn: **_You know…ugh, I don't know what to think!_

**Saphira: **_Neither do I!_

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	5. Dates!

(**A/N**: A note from Claire & Sun: First, this chapter doesn't deal with the Know Your Stars stuff, but we felt it necessary to include. Second, this isn't in the typical format. Thirdly, (disclaimer) we do not own Eragon; we are not Christopher Paolini. Enjoy!)

Saturday night had arrived! Eragon, Murtagh, Sun, and Claire had all decided upon a double date somewhere in Alagaësia, which was left up to the boys, since they partly wanted it to be a surprise. So, come Saturday…late afternoon, Murtagh and Eragon took Claire and Sun on a dragon ride towards the secret destination. Finally, they landed at their final location…in Ellesméra. Sun and Claire looked in amazement at the view from the Menoa Tree. This afternoon, they were there for a picnic…okay, so really, it wasn't Saturday night as much as late Saturday afternoon, but it worked. The four sat down for the meal. They also chatted, and heard the sound of a song.

"It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl," came from three dwarves, who were obviously drunk, "Shalalalalala, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalalala…"

Suddenly, their serenade was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked them.

"We're setting," one of the dwarves started, "the mood."

"That's really not necessary," Murtagh added.

"You're on a date, of course it is!"

"You're ruining the moment," Sun remarked quietly.

"How much will it cost to get you to go away?"

"Hmm…we won't leave for less than…one gem," another dwarf said, the obviousness of their intoxication become more apparent.

Eragon handed them one, and the dwarves were on their way, but…

"Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl," could be heard fading into the distance.

**Meanwhile…**

"What's happening?!" Arya asked the three dwarves as they returned, anxious to know if Eragon's crush on her was dashed forever.

"Well," a dwarf said, hiccupping after the word, "they were eating…and talking." His speech started to slur a little.

"What else?!" Galbatorix added in.

Normally, he wouldn't be associated in this sort of thing, but given the current situation with the "Know Your Stars" thing, he felt it necessary.

"Uh…" another dwarf began.

"What did you do to get close to them?" Nasuada asked them.

"Sang…(hiccup)…some song…(hiccup)…he taught us," the third put in, pointing at the crew member, who Nasuada had somehow ringed into this.

Arya, Nasuada, Galbatorix, and the dragons (who had retreated after dropping off their riders and dates) looked at the crew member.

"Kiss the Girl," he answered.

Although they had never heard it, the five burst out laughing.

"How'd they know the tune?" Arya asked in-between laughter.

"Got my younger sister's collection of Disney love songs together and had them listen to it while all of you were being tortured by the announcer."

"What's a Disney love song?" Galbatorix asked.

"Somewhat funny and cheesy love songs."

They all burst into even more laughter.

**At the Menoa Tree…**

The sun had fallen further towards the horizon. They had finished the wonderful picnic…as well as gotten past the slight intrusion of the drunk dwarves. Now, the couples had moved a bit apart for some one on one time. Murtagh and Claire sat closer to the tree, while Eragon and Sun sat a bit further away. Eragon and Sun talked about farm life, animals, and things like that; Murtagh and Claire's conversation, on the other hand, was slightly more random, where it was unpredictable of what they would talk about next. Suddenly, a somewhat familiar sound came from close by.

"So this is love, mmmm, so this is love, so this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, mmmm, and now I know, the key to all heaven is mine. My heart has wings, mmmm…"

"What are you guys doing here?" Murtagh asked, looking at the even more drunk dwarves.

"You…(hiccup)...need us…(hiccup)…to set…(hiccup)…the mood."

"Seriously, we don't need you," Eragon added in.

"You're ruining the moment!" Sun continued.

"Really, we're fine," Claire assured them.

"Is there anything else we can give you to get rid of you?" Murtagh asked.

The dwarves looked at each other.

"Another keg…(hiccup)…of wine."

Murtagh and Eragon looked and each other and shrugged. So, they handed the three dwarves a large barrel. After a few more renditions of "So This is Love", they realized something.

"This is grape juice!" one of the dwarves shouted…

And Murtagh, Claire, Eragon, and Sun all heard it.

"You gave them grape juice?" Sun asked.

"They were already too drunk," Eragon started.

"Giving them more would just be stupid," Murtagh added.

"Now, that's just cruel," Sun said.

"To the dwarves!" Claire finished.

All four began to laugh.

**Elsewhere…**

"What was going on?!" Nasuada demanded.

"They were…(hiccup)…talking."

"Ugh, nothing interesting is happening!" Arya added.

"How'd they make their entrance this time?" Galbatorix asked.

"So This Is Love," the crew member added.

Once again, all but the dwarves burst out laughing.

**By the tree…**

Now, it was time for them to watch the sunset. All four sat on the hillside, watching the horizon, as the sky turned brilliant shades of pink, purple, blue, and many other colors, with some stars glowing behind them. Both Murtagh and Eragon pulled the girls a bit closer. A minute or so before the sun sank behind the horizon…

"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it Bella Notte. Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella Notte. Side by side with your loved one…"

"Okay, why do you guys keep showing up?!" Eragon asked, somewhat frustrated.

He and Murtagh just wanted a normal night, consisting of a normal date, for once; but, these dwarves, who seemed to be getting more and more drunk through out the evening, kept interrupting.

"Bec…(hiccup)…ause…"

"You're ruining the moment!" Sun added.

"You know, I think that on the edge of Ellesméra, there might be a pub or tavern," Murtagh suggested, in the hint-hint, nudge-nudge fashion.

The dwarves looked at each other. So, they left, continuing on with more renditions of "Bella Notte".

"You know, it's kind of odd that they keep showing up," Claire remarked.

They all shrugged it off, and watched as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. The moon began to light up the landscape, along with the stars.

**In Another Place…**

"Now?!" Galbatorix asked.

"Watching…(hiccup)…the…(hiccup)…sunset."

"Song?" Nasuada asked.

"Bella Notte."

They all looked in slight confusion. The crew member pulled out the small CD player he had been playing the song on. Once again, laughter erupted from the group.

**The tree…**

Claire and Murtagh lied on their backs, staring up at the stars, and talking. Eragon and Sun continued to talk about animals.

"It's so beautiful," Claire remarked, smiling.

Murtagh wanted to say something, but he knew it would sound stupid, so he kept it to himself.

"And horses!" Sun said excitedly.

"Maybe we could go riding sometime," Eragon replied.

"That'd be awesome!"

A sound began to rise over the hills again.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming…"

"Why do you keep showing up?" Eragon asked.

"You're ruining the moment!" Sun added, getting annoyed.

"We (hiccup) know (hiccup) you guys (hiccup) need us (hiccup) to set (hiccup) the (hiccup) mood."

"Here, take this," Claire said, pulling a necklace out of her pocket. "Will you guys leave now?"

And so, the dwarves left, going through a few more renditions of "A Whole New World".

"You didn't need to do that," Murtagh told her.

"It's worth next to nothing," she informed them, "but if it keeps them away…"

**Away…**

"Well?!" Galbatorix, Arya, and Nasuada asked in irritated tones.

"Star (hiccup) gazing."

"And talking (hiccup) about (hiccup) horses."

_And the song?_ Saphira asked the crew member (whose name happens to be Adam).

"A Whole New World," he said, playing the CD.

Once again, giggling fits ensued.

**The tree…**

The four were still there, still doing the same as when the dwarves left.

"Would you like to go out again sometime soon?" Murtagh asked Claire, their conversation drifting away from the sky again.

"Sure," she said sweetly, smiling.

Murtagh smiled, and was practically beaming. The same with Eragon, that is, ever since Sun agreed to go horse back riding with him. Lo and behold, what comes next?

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air!"

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once in perfect harmony, with all it's living things."

"So many things to tell her," one dwarf sang, standing close to Murtagh, "but how to make her see, the truth about my past, impossible! She'd turn away from me!"

"He's holding back, he's hiding; but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" another sang near Claire.

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

They were cut off.

"Will you quit that?!" Claire said rather loudly.

"We can't," the third dwarf said, "We're the DDS!"

"The what?" Murtagh asked.

"The Drunken (hiccup) Dwarf (hiccup) Serenaders!"

"YOU'RE RUINGING THE MOMENT!" Sun cried.

"Sun!" Claire called her friend, "Quit saying that!"

"Tale as old as time," one dwarf slurred.

"NO MORE!" Eragon shouted.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," a second began.

"STOP!" Murtagh yelled.

"I know you! I walked with you once upon a dream," the third commenced.

"QUIT IT!" Claire joined the boys.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!"

"Who you think you kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you," the other two joined in.

"SERIOUSLY, STOP!" Eragon tried again.

"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time…"

"YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" Sun cried so loud, that Galbatorix, Arya, Nasuada, Adam, Saphira, and Thorn could hear it clear as a bell.

Everyone got quiet.

"We will now proceed to pelt you with random items if you don't leave!" Claire added.

All three burst out into random Disney songs; one in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", another into "A Whole New World", and the third into "Kiss the Girl".

All four began to pick up random items and throw them at the dwarves.

_Murtagh? _Eragon thought.

_Yeah?_

_Why don't we just use our magic?_

_You know, that's so crazy it just might work!_

Suddenly, flashes of blue and red magic flew at the dwarves. They burst into "Heigh-Ho" and ran off as fast as they could.

"That was awesome!" Sun told Eragon.

"Not to mention really cool," Claire said to Murtagh.

"I don't think they'll be bothering us again anytime soon," Eragon remarked.

"We should get you girls home," Murtagh said with regret.

"It was wonderful," Claire told Murtagh.

"Yes, it was," Sun agreed, directing it at Eragon.

Maybe it was the romance of the moment, or maybe just impulse, but both boys took the girls and kissed them. When they had broken apart, the boys called for their dragons.

_What's with you? _Thorn asked Murtagh, as he helped Claire up.

_MYOB._

_What's that?_

_Something I learned from Claire and Sun: Mind Your Own Business._

Thorn blinked at Murtagh, then snorted.

**Elsewhere…**

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Arya cried.

"Th (hiccup) ey (hiccup) tried (hiccup) to (hiccup) ki (hiccup) ll (hiccup) us (hiccup) with (hiccup, hiccup) magic."

And with that, the dwarves all passed out, seeing as how drunk they were.

"They better go on another date!" Galbatorix remarked.

"Spy on them?" Nasuada asked, somewhat suggesting.

"Oh yeah," Adam threw in.

_**AFTERWORD!**_

**Claire: **(really dreamily) Thanks for…reading.

**Sun: **(same) Please review.

**Announcer: **(annoyed)Oh please, let me say it! Dragons get the flames! Tune in next time for another installment of Know your stars, know your stars…(sees girls aren't paying attention) OH FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!?

_**In Alagaësia…**_

**All Characters: **(sit at table)

**Murtagh: **(after a few moments, still a little dreamily) That…rocked!

**Thorn: **(nudges Murtagh's shoulder hard)

**Murtagh: **Hey!

**Eragon: **He's right.

**Saphira: **(ditto what Thorn did)

**Arya: **(slightly irritated) Alright love birds, come out of it!

**Murtagh & Eragon: **(start rambling to each other about Claire & Sun)

**Nasuada, Arya, Galbatorix, Thorn, & Saphira: **OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!?


	6. Durza

**Claire: **Welcome to Know You Stars: Eragon Style! I'm Claire…

**Sun: **And I'm Sun. Once again, (disclaimer) we don't own Eragon. We are not Christopher Paolini.

**Claire:** So…yeah, we really have nothing to say at the moment.

**Sun: **Except that today we're backstage rather than up in the booth.

**Claire: **Good point! So, let's send it off to the announcer!

**Announcer: **Thanks. (pauses) (stage is dark) Know Your Stars, know your stars, know your stars…Durza.

**Eragon: **(from offstage) Wait a minute, Durza's dead!

**Announcer: **Durza…we brought him back to life. (stage lights go on)

**Durza: **(sits in chair & nods) Yep, they sure did.

**All but Announcer & Durza: **(gape at Durza sitting in chair)

**Murtagh & Eragon: **(draw swords)

**Sun: **(to announcer) Wait a minute! We never cleared this with you!

**Announcer: **So?

**Claire: **You know, if you're going to bring someone back to life, you may want to check with the authors!?

**Announcer: **And if you're going to go on a date with two of the main characters, you may want to check that out with the announcer! Murtagh & Eragon put the swords away!

**Eragon, Murtagh, Sun, & Claire: **(glare at Announcer)

**Announcer: **Durza…his hair is pink!

**Durza: **What?! It's not pink! It's maroon!

**Announcer: **Whatever you say.

**Durza: **(leans back in chair)

**Announcer: **Durza…he wears pink bunny pajamas.

**Durza: **Did you only bring me back just to torture me?!

**Announcer: **Pretty much!

**Durza: **(under breath) This is stupid!

**Announcer: **Durza…his favorite song is "Hit Me Baby One More Time". (Thanks CelticWater!)

**Durza: **What are you talking about?! I haven't even heard what the heck song that is!

**Announcer: **You're as bad of a liar as they claim I am! Durza…he wears pink contacts.

**Durza: **Huh?

**Announcer: **How else do you explain the red eyes?

**Durza: **It's an evil thing!

**Announcer: **Or maybe it's because you've got really dry eyes…or the pink contacts!

**Durza: **(grumbles under breath)

**Announcer: **Durza…he really needs Chap Stick.

**Durza: **What's Chap Stick and why do I need it?

**Announcer: **Have you seen your death scene in the movie?!

**Galbatorix: **(backstage as Claire & Sun show them the scene) He's right! Durza really could use some Chap Stick!

**Other Characters: **(murmur in agreement)

**Announcer: **See?

**Durza: **(ignorantly) Since I haven't seen that, I see no reason why I need this "Chap Stick"…what is it?

**Announcer: **You're in denial!

**Durza: **How can I be in denial if I don't know what something is?!

**Announcer: **(shakes head) Denying your denial.

**Durza: **That's it! For once, I want to be dead again!

**Announcer: **Durza…he wants to be dead!

**Durza: **Indeed I do!

**Announcer: **Why?!

**Durza: **Because being dead is better than being tortured!

**Announcer: **How dare you call this torture!

**Durza: **(groans) How much longer?

**Announcer: **You'll never know!

**Durza: **(falls back in chair)

**Announcer: **Durza…he's the only character that wasn't a part of the "drunken dwarves" conspiracy when Murtagh and Eragon when on their dates with Claire and Sun!

**Murtagh, Claire, Eragon, & Sun: **(look at other characters) What?

**Other Characters: **(laugh sheepishly)

**Durza: **What is this "drunken dwarves" conspiracy of which you speak?

**Arya: **(obviously lying) He's lying!

**Announcer: **What?!

**Nasuada: **(same) Honestly, do you think we know anything about these drunk dwarves?

**Claire: **From your tone of voice…

**Sun: **We can't be sure at the moment.

**Announcer: **(yelling) WHY IS THAT WHEN I FINALLY TELL THE TRUTH, EVERYONE ASSUMES I'M LYING?!

**Murtagh: **So you finally admit that it's all lies.

**Announcer: **I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING!

**Other Characters: **(look at each other)

**Announcer: **UGGH! AND THIS HAS BEEN KNOW YOUR STARS…OH SCREW IT! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT SHOW THIS IS!

_**Backstage after the show, including Claire & Sun (who are now innocent bystanders)…**_

**Durza: **I can't believe I'm going to say this, but being dead was better than being tortured!

**Murtagh: **(suspiciously) So what exactly is this "drunken dwarves" thing about?

**Thorn: **_I honestly have no idea…_

**Eragon: **(looks at Saphira)

**Saphira: **_What, you think I had something to do with that?!_

**Sun: **That sounds like a confession.

**Durza: **(to Galbatorix) Seriously, what is this conspiracy thing?

**Galbatorix: **I'll tell you when there isn't a threat of death by the angry boyfriends or yelling by the angry girlfriends.

**Adam: **(to Nasuada) How'd he find out?

**Nasuada: **I don't know!

**Claire: **Arya, I have a feeling you know something about this.

**Arya: **Of course I don't!

**Murtagh: **(to Eragon) You know, they aren't saying it in the ancient language.

**Eragon: **Hmmm…

**Drunken Dwarves in a Cameo: **She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you want to kiss the girl!

**Claire: **(irritated to dwarves) Shouldn't you be at a bar or something?!

**Murtagh: **I think it's time for some good old magic!

**Dwarves: **(run away as fast as physically possible)

**Sun: **The announcer's up to something…

**Eragon: **But what?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	7. AN: Author's Note

Dear Readers:

Thank you so much for your loyalty in reading. We (Sun & myself) will continue to write this story, we promise. I just felt it necessary to tell everyone that Sun now has an account on fan Please help me in welcoming her. Her screen name is Peterthy. I've also just gotten the book "Eragon" from the library; I will be reading it as fast as I can, as well as "Eldest". Thus, you will be seeing more tag team stories from us that are not humor (well, maybe), but drama, action, adventure, romance, etc. Essentially, they will be serious. Thank you all for reading! We look forward to updating soon!

Claire


	8. Thorn & Saphira

**Announcer: **(somewhat irritated) Hello, welcome to Know Your Stars. Claire and Sun are no longer affiliated with me, so the intro is now mine as well. (Disclaimer) Neither own Eragon or Know Your Stars. If they did, would they seriously be dating the characters?! Also, soon there will probably be a spin off series entitled Know Your Stars: Eragon Style: The Chronicles of Sun: The Dates under Peterthy's name, as well as the same title, only Claire instead of Sun, under Cornelia Claire's name. So, shall we get this started? And look! Our unsuspecting "guests" have wandered onto our stage!

**Thorn: **_Umm…why is it so dark?_

**Saphira: **_I haven't the slightest._

**Announcer: **(lights flicker on) Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

**Thorn: **_Oh, for the love of-_

**Saphira: **(interrupting, to prevent Thorn from saying something) _All that is good!_

**Thorn: **_How the heck did we fall for this?!_

**Saphira: **_I honestly have no idea._

**Announcer: **Saphira…her favorite song is "Blue (Da Be Dee)" by Eiffel 65.

**Claire & Sun: **(who happen to be standing on the side of the stage with Murtagh and Eragon) (burst out laughing, slightly in disgust)

**Eragon: **Um…what exactly is this song?

**Claire: **(whips out iPod with the little dual headphone thing and hands it to the guys, with the song starting)

**Sun: **(whispers something to them when the song's over)

**Murtagh: **(shakes head while laughing slightly)

**Eragon: **Saphira, that's just…not right! (**A/N**: For those of you who do not know what the real words are, how lucky you are! If you really want to know, just say so in your review and you will learn in the next chapter or in a review reply.)

**Thorn: **_(begins to laugh mentally) Are you really that desperate?_

**Saphira: **_(snorts smoke and glares at Thorn)_

**Thorn: **_(stops laughing)_

**Announcer: **(laughter subsides) Thorn…his favorite song is "The Green Dragon Song" from Lord of the Rings, as performed by Merry & Pippin.

**Claire & Sun: **(laughter erupts)

**Claire: **(finds song and has boys listen to it)

**Sun: **(sing along (even though she can't hear it) and dances with it)

**Murtagh & Eragon: **(burst into laughter)

**Saphira: **_(laughs mentally) I thought you were supposed to be a red dragon…my mistake._

**Thorn: **_(growls at all)_

**Saphira: **_(still continues to laugh mentally a little)_

**Announcer: **(clears throat and stops laughing) Thorn & Saphira…they like to listen in on their Riders' thoughts while they're on dates with Claire & Sun.

**Murtagh, Claire, Eragon, & Sun: **WHAT?!

**Thorn: **_Are you insane?!_

**Saphira: **_Yeah, I agree with the green dragon there!_

**Thorn: **_(irritated) I'm RED! (losing irritated tone) We tried that the first time, and that was just…torture!_

**Murtagh: **You did what?!

**Saphira: **_Uh… (sheepishly) he's only joking! We did no such thing! (laughs sheepishly)_

**Eragon: **(looks at Saphira suspiciously)

**Announcer: **That is just not right! Invading their privacy like that!

**Thorn & Saphira: **_(snort smoke and glare)_

**Announcer: **Thorn & Saphira…they're really just giant, flying lizards.

**Murtagh, Claire, Eragon, & Sun: **(burst out laughing)

**Saphira: **_We are not lizards of any kind!?_

**Announcer: **What about some variation of birds or dinosaurs?

**Thorn: **_What is your problem, man?!_

**Announcer: **(arrogantly) I have no problem!

**Claire: **(whispering to Sun, just to irritate the announcer) The first step to fixing your problem is to admit you've got one. He's still in denial.

**Announcer: **I HAVE NO PROBLEM! (calms down) Saphira…she's got a crush on Thorn.

**Thorn: **_What?!_

**Eragon: **(blinks at Saphira) When did this come about?!

**Saphira: **_It never did!? Look, no offence Thorn, but I don't have a crush on him!? This guy is obviously lying!_

**Announcer: **Am not!

**Saphira: **_Are too!_

**Announcer: **Whatever. Saphira…she only hatched for Eragon because she wanted out of that stupid egg.

**Eragon: **WHAT?! Why would you do this to me?!

**Saphira: **_Once again, this…this…I don't know what to call him, but he's lying! I swear!_

**Announcer: **Swearing isn't nice Saphira.

**Saphira: **_Oh shut it!_

**Eragon: **(under breath/to Sun) He'd better be lying.

**Announcer: **Thorn…he harbors a certain animosity towards a certain Rider's girlfriend just because he's an overprotective giant flying lizard.

**Eragon: **What?! (takes out sword) Why do you hate Sun?!

**Announcer: **No, you moron-

**Sun: **(produces sword from thin air) HEY!

**Announcer: **I was referring to Claire.

**Murtagh: **WHAT?!

**Claire: **(stares, agape)

**Murtagh: **(to Thorn) This one had better be a lie!

**Thorn: **_(guiltily) Well…_

**Claire: **(sulks slightly) I knew it.

**Murtagh: **Thorn, how could you?!

**Thorn: **_I'm sorry, but he's…somewhat right about the overprotective part! Give me a break!_

**Murtagh: **(shoots Thorn a look) (turns to Claire) Don't worry about it.

**Announcer: **Wow…if that wasn't sickeningly romantic enough…anyway, Thorn & Saphira…when their Riders' are on their dates and block them from listening to their thoughts, they listen to the song "Burn, Baby, Burn" and relive that "disco inferno".

**Saphira: **_(looks horrified) (turns and stares at Thorn)_

**Other Characters: **(stare at Thorn)

**Thorn: **(attempting to dance some form of disco even though he's a dragon)

**Saphira: **_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD ARE YOU DOING?!_

**Thorn: **_I'm sorry! I just can't resist it! Remember, disco never dies!_

**Claire & Sun: **Well, technically…

**Thorn: **_(glares at girls)_

**Sun: **(the only one with the guts to continue) …disco did die when the '80s came around.

**Murtagh: **(to Eragon) If he ever does that again, just please find some way to put me out of my misery.

**Eragon: **What misery?

**Murtagh: **The misery of watching THAT!

**Eragon: **Sure thing.

**Announcer: **Yeah, that was just scary, horrifying, mortifying, and whatever large words describe that. And this has been know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

_**Later, backstage after the show…**_

**Murtagh: **THORN, WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT THAT HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT TRYING TO MAKE DISCO COME BACK?!

**Thorn: **_Looks like SOMEBODY woke up on the wrong side of the cold, hard ground this morning…_

**Murtagh: **(glares at Thorn)

**Claire: **(trying to rid Thorn's animosity towards her) Hey, he's had a tough day, what with being tortured by that announcer…

**Thorn: **_(snorts smoke, trying to scare Claire)_

**Claire: **Okay, shutting up.

**Thorn: **_(sniggers mentally)_

**Murtagh: **So not cool, Thorn.

**Eragon: **Seriously, what is this guy's issue?

**Sun: **Somebody needs to tell him what to do with his comet. (INSIDE JOKE)

**Claire: **(smirks and giggles a little)

**Other Characters (Minus Galby & Durza): **(stare blankly at girls)

**Sun: **Okay, so if we were to say "You know what you need to do with your comet?", you'd say "No", then we'd say "Shav it!", you'd stare at us like we were crazy, and then we'd explain that "shav it" means "comet" in Hebrew even though it sounds like "shove it".

**Other Characters: **(begin to laugh, either physically or mentally, getting the joke)

**Sun: **(smiles, proud of her Jewish heritage)

**Durza: **(from further off stage, out of view) So THAT'S what the conspiracy is!

**Galbatorix: **Yep, but you cannot, absolutely CANNOT mention what it is to the four of them.

**Durza: **(disappointed) Oh…okay.

**Other Characters: **(look away from Galby & Durza's direction, confused)

**Drunken Dwarves: **(in yet another cameo) (standing next to Murtagh) So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past, impossible! She'd turn away from me… (runs next to Claire) He's holding back, he's hiding, but what I can't decide-

**Claire & Sun: **(becoming forceful & irritated) SCRAM!

**Drunken Dwarves: **(skedaddle as fast as physically possible)

**Arya: **I just want to know what this announcer is up to…

**Nasuada: **Where'd you guys find him, anyway?

**Adam: **The unemployment line.

**Sun: **More specifically, in the unemployment line at some Rent-An-Announcer place.

**Other Characters: **(stare at Claire as she says nothing)

**Claire: **Hey, don't look at me! They get their own announcers!

**Thorn: **_Remind me why I'm supposed to not like her?_

**Adam: **He claimed to have former experience with the show.

**Saphira: **_(suspiciously) Really?_

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	9. Elva

**Announcer: **This is Know Your Stars, I'm your announcer, (disclaimer) and Claire & Sun don't own Eragon. If they did, would they really be dating Murtagh & Eragon?!

**Sun, Eragon, Claire, & Murtagh: **(from side of stage) Hey!

**Announcer: **Oh, and their friends, Kate & Jack, are here today as well.

**Kate & Jack: **(wave from side of stage)

**Announcer: **Anyway, let's bring out today's victim…I mean, guest.

**Elva: **(stumbles onto stage, towards the chair)

**Announcer: **Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

**Elva: **(looks around, slightly frightened)

**Claire: **(remarking) Oh, now that is just cruel!

**Murtagh: **Come on, she's only around three!

**Announcer: **(to Murtagh & Claire) Hey, I'm the announcer! I can torture… I mean, have whatever guest I wish! Get over it!

**Claire: **(leaning towards Sun & Kate) You know, if the announcer wasn't a guy, I'd say it's his time of month.

**Announcer: **Moving on…Elva…she's got an older sister!

**Elva: **(adorably) I do?

**Sun, Eragon, Claire, Murtagh, & Jack: **(in awe) She does?!

**Kate: **(who has yet to read the books, but has seen the movie) Who's Elva?

**Announcer:** Yep.

**Eragon: **Who?!

**Announcer: **The name of Elva's sister would be…Sun!

**Others: **(stare in amazement of their likeness)

**Sun: **Well, you know, that's better than my other sister.

**Kate & Jack: **(smirk)

**Claire: **Wow, the one time it sucks to be tall and blonde.

**Murtagh: **Oh, it's alright, sweetheart. (kisses on cheek)

**Claire: **(smiles)

**Kate: **Hold up! How come Claire gets Murtagh?!

**Claire: **Because you put off on seeing the movie until the last possible second…

**Sun: **And we had already started writing the story by the time you saw it.

**Kate: **That's no excuse!

**Claire: **(giving her the that-was-an-excuse-but-here-is-another look) You also have yet to read the books…unlike me! I'm on Eldest now after about two weeks!

**Kate: **(knowing that's a good reason) Well…how come Sun gets Eragon?

**Jack: **(guessing at the answer) Probably because that's how the chips fall.

**Kate: **This is so totally unfair!

**Arya: **(coming out from backstage and sees Jack) Hi.

**Jack: **(looks around and pulls a rose out from behind his back) For you.

**Arya: **Aw, that's so sweet! (kisses Jack on cheek)

**Jack: **Hey, would you like to go out some time?

**Arya: **Sure! (both walk off stage)

**Kate: **Okay!? First, how can he just happen to have a rose behind his back?! And second, how come he gets someone and I don't?!

**Vanir: **(comes out from backstage and hears Kate being such a little rebel and gapes) Wow!

**Sun: **Come on, Kate. Not everyone can have a character…although, we so totally didn't see that coming.

**Claire: **(nodding with last comment) And it's…(shivers at the name) Valen…(goes for the other name and does quotes) "Singles Awareness Day", so anything can happen! (cuts off Kate before she can start) Including Jack having a rose behind his back!

**Kate: **(sulks a little)

**Vanir: **(magically produces rose from thin air) (to Kate) My lady.

**Kate: **(turns around)

**Vanir: **(hands her the rose)

**Kate: **Thank you! I love it!

**Vanir: **May I take you on a…(thinks of word) date?

**Kate: **Of course!

**Claire: **(to Sun) (incredulously) Sure, she doesn't want to know how he gets a rose from no where!

**Jack: **(pokes head from backstage) How?

**Sun & Claire: **HE'S AN ELF!?!?

**Kate: **(to Sun & Claire) Even better.

**Sun & Claire: **(roll eyes)

**Announcer: **Alright, back to the show. Elva…she's not really a little girl; she's a beardless dwarf.

**Kate: **(as if she believes it) Seriously?

**Sun, Eragon, Claire, & Murtagh: **NO!?

**Kate: **(in an obvious tone) Then why would he say it?

**Sun & Claire: **(start to look homicidal)

**Jack: **(pokes head out again) Remember: she doesn't have television and doesn't know what it is.

**Sun & Claire: **(still look homicidal)

**Jack: **Here, I'll explain it to you.

**Kate & Vanir: **(go backstage)

**Orik: **Honestly, who do you think you are to say that? I've seen beardless dwarves and I know for a fact that she is NOT one!

**Announcer: **Orik, get out of here.

**Orik: **(glares and goes backstage)

**Announcer: **Elva…that isn't her real name.

**Everyone Else: **It isn't?!

**Kate: **(from offstage, rather loudly) Oh, I get it!

**Sun: **Then what is it?

**Announcer: **It's Shannon. (Sun's little sister)

**All but Sun: **WHAT?!

**Sun: **(becoming rather angry) Okay, I know for a fact that Elva is NOT Shannon. One, Shannon is my real little sister and I have NOT noticed her missing lately. Secondly, there's no way that sweet little Elva could even be Shannon! Thirdly, Shannon's NOT three or four! Fourthly, Elva's way to cool to be Shannon!

**Elva: **Whatever she said!

**Announcer: **What happened to being in denial about your problem?

**Sun: **Why…you little…? (Magically produces bow & arrow and aims for the booth)

**Announcer: **(quickly) This has been know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! (runs out of booth)

_**Later…**_

**Kate, Vanir, Arya, & Jack: **(acting really lovey-dovey)

**Claire: **(rolling eyes) Why did we bring them in again?

**Sun: **Because we thought it would be cool.

**Claire: **Oh, yeah.

**Murtagh: **I just want to know what this announcer guy's deal is.

**Eragon: **What does he want from us?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

**A/N: Please remember to review! And be sure to check out the new companion to this series, Know Your Stars: Eragon Style: The Dates: Claire & Jack. It could come in handy with later chapters.**


End file.
